In a transducer, energy of one form is converted to energy of a different form. Some loudspeakers may utilize electroacoustic transducers that convert electrical impulses to acoustic vibrations that may be perceived as audible sound to proximate listeners. Conventional electroacoustic transducers, or speaker drivers, include a conical diaphragm and frame with the magnetic sound-producing components mounted to the small end of the cone, leaving the large end of the cone open. Such electroacoustic transducers may be bulky and costly, thereby increasing the size, weight, and cost of the associated loudspeaker. Loudspeakers utilizing piezoelectric transducers typically provide a reduced frequency response and increased distortion compared to other types of transducers (e.g., electroacoustic transducers including magnetic components) due to the piezoelectric actuators providing a primarily capacitive load and the relatively small magnitude of vibration exhibited by piezoelectric actuators.